The present invention relates to the disposal of sensitive documents in secure containers for use in integrated office furniture, including cubicles, desks, private offices, common-area receptacles and the like.
Presently, most disposal containers in an office environment are large, and located in a file room or photocopy room to accommodate the large containers. In instances where such containers are provided for the disposal of secure documents, most individuals do not know what such containers are used for, or will not undertake the inconvenience to go to the container location to dispose of the sensitive waste. Further, the waste deposited in these containers is typically not recycled and adds to environmental pollution.
Where individual waste receptacles are provided at individual office user stations, desks, and cubicles, such receptacles typically include wastebaskets inconveniently placed in the office space. These individual receptacles are not aesthetically pleasing to office personnel or visitors, and are unsecured. These individual receptacles also obstruct cleaning crews, who must move the wastebaskets to vacuum and clean the office space.
To answer these and other problems, the present invention provides an access-controlled apparatus for disposing of sensitive waste material at individual work stations in an environmentally-friendly manner that takes up less space in the office and improves user convenience and office aesthetics by integrating into existing office furniture.